The Giggles are Back
by ETBlack3333
Summary: Gordon gets the case of the giggles again, and this time it's contagious as some of his friends gets it as well. How will they stop them? Find out here. Enjoy. Happy 35 year anniversary of the Thomas and Friends show.


Months ago, Gordon ended up getting the case of the giggles, and spent nearly the entire day laughing continuously, until it finally stopped at the end of the day.

Gordon never forgot about that day, as it was the first time Gordon actually showed some sense of humor. I mean he called himself Big G.

Today was exactly 3 months since that incident, and Gordon was hoping it will never happen again.

But today, he was be let down.

* * *

Gordon was pulling the express as he usually does, but had to stop due to a fallen tree branch on the track. He'd been sitting their for like 20 minutes, and no help had arrived yet.

" Come on. What's taking so long? I've got to do my job. " - Gordon

" Well Gordon. Sometimes things don't go they way you want. " - Ginny

" Whatever you say, Gin. " - Gordon

" God. Can someone get this tree branch out of the way before I leave? " - Ginny

" That would be me. " - Harvey

Gordon and Ginny looked and saw Harvey coming towards them ready to get the branch out of the way.

" Harvey's here to help. " - Harvey

" Took you long enough. " - Gordon

" Well I'm here now. " - Harvey

Harvey set up his crane and soon began to lift up the branch until James came and saw the commotion.

" Hey Gordon. Tree blocked you again? " - James

" You're not funny James. " - Gordon

" You can say that. But I'm the funniest guy their can..." - James

" Sorry James. I have to side with Gordon. " - Ginny

" You two have no minds. " - James

" One of us doesn't. " - Ginny

Ginny smirked at Gordon, making James smirk back.

" Gah. Harvey, can you get rid of that branch? " - Gordon

" Sorry. It's a lot heavier then I thought. " - Harvey

Once Harvey lifted the entire branch off the ground, his crane began to spin around very fast and before you know it, the branch flew off and skyrocketed into the forest and crashed into another tree.

Ironically, that tree was an apple tree and a bunch of apples flew in the air and hit James in the face, splattered apple pieces everywhere, most on his face.

" My face! " - James

" Sorry. " - Harvey

" Sorry? " - James

" At least the branch is gone. " - Harvey

James stared angry at him.

" Right. Bye. See you later. " - Harvey

He quickly sped off in fear. He got the branch off the track though. But Gordon hasn't moved yet.

He looked right at James's face. Apple juice and sauce was all over his face, and some on his buffers.

James noticed him staring at him.

" What? " - James

Gordon then began to quiver and then laughed at loud.

" Yeah, that's right. Laugh it up. " - James

" Oh James. You've gotten yourself in a mess. " - Gordon

" Thanks. It's exactly what I wanted. " - James

" Oh. This is too funny. " - Gordon

" Is it really that funny? Cause if it was lemons, i'd be laughing. " - Ginny

That made Gordon laugh even harder though.

" Hahaha. Oh Ginny, you're a crack up. " - Gordon

" Hey. Would you hurry up? I got to be somewhere. " - passenger

" Right, sorry. " - Gordon

Gordon finally started to move again and take the express all the way, but he was still laughing as he took off. James remained there covered in apples, annoyed as can be.

" Blue baby. " - James

James then moved off on his own to get a nice, long wash.

" Did I really just say that? " - James

Rebecca was waiting for Gordon at her shed so she and him can have a nice afternoon together, but that was gonna change.

Thomas was waiting for Gordon as well to ask him a very important question, well at least Thomas thought it was.

As the two continued to wait. Gordon spent the last 30 minutes laughing, sometimes quiet, but sometimes loud. Ginny could not handle it anymore, and wanted to go home now.

She finally got her wish, as Gordon finally arrived at Tidmouth. He stopped laughing for now, but he was ready to again.

Ginny quickly started to run to the motel, while covering her ears.

" Ginny? What up with you? " - Thomas

" I need to get Gordon's laughing out of my head. " - Ginny

She quickly ran back to the motel. Rebecca then was skeptical when she heard about Gordon's laughing.

" Hey Gordon. Are you alright? " - Rebecca

" Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be. " - Gordon

He then began to quietly giggle under his breath. Thomas noticed it.

" What's funny? " - Thomas

Gordon then looked at Thomas, and immediately had flashbacks of when Thomas accidently left his coach at the station and he left without it and had to come back.

" I mean how do you forget your coach. " - Gordon

Thomas gasped and quickly was ready to blow his steam. He didn't even care about the question he was going to ask him.

" That was goddamn years ago, and you're still on that? " - Thomas

Gordon didn't answer and continued to laugh. Rebecca was getting worried.

" Gordon? What's up. I don't like what you're doing. " - Rebecca

Gordon then looked at her, then he got flashbacks of when she got covered in fruit, which was the accident that caused his giggles.

" Oh Rebecca, you may have been cute covered in fruit, but it was still hilarious to see. " - Gordon

Rebecca then remembered that moment and started to understand what was going on.

" Are you having a laughing problem again? " - Rebecca

" No, but I know I'm having a joking problem. " - Gordon

He laughed even louder now, and Thomas wished he had ears so he could cover them.

" Take me out of my misery. " - Thomas

His wish was granted slightly as Gordon started to calm down again.

A few moments later, the other Steam Team engines returned to Tidmouth, except for James. No one knew where he was, leaving Percy worried.

" Where's James? " - Percy

" I'm sure he's fine. " - Emily

" Probably getting a nice shine for you. " - Edward

" Actually, no. " - James

Everyone looked over and saw James coming in. And he was still covered in apples. All of the washdowns were taken, and James obviously didn't want to wait, he wanted to be cleaned now.

" What are you covered in? " - Nia

" Can I guess? " - Thomas

" No. " - James

Then Gordon saw James and once again got flashbacks, this time of something that happened today, to when James was hit by those apples.

" Hey James. You're still covered in apples? I guess at this point you'd be as delicious as an apple pie. " - Gordon

Then the laughter came back. Making James growl, Rebecca unhappy, and Thomas also laugh a bit.

" Apple Pie James. " - Thomas

That made Gordon laugh more and also made Thomas laugh as well, and not stop.

James all but had enough of this.

" Okay. I don't need this. Percy, come with me. " - James

" Okay James. For what? " - Percy

" Alone time. " - James

" I'm fine with that. I can also clean your face as well. " - Percy

" Oh, that's sounds fun. " - James

" Hey, hey, hey. TMI! " - Henry

" I didn't need to hear that. " - Edward

" Sorry. " - Percy

Him and James left, leaving James still very grumpy. Thanks to the joking by Gordon, now Thomas still couldn't stop laughing.

" Man, that was really funny. " - Thomas

" Yeah it was. " - Gordon

" You know what's not funny. This. Stop laughing you two. " - Rebecca

" Woah. Rebecca is angry. You don't see that everyday. " - Thomas

" Sorry, but I would love if you and Gordon could just calm down. " - Rebecca

" What. I'm fine, just fine. " - Gordon

" No you're not. " - Edward

" Not even a little. " - Nia

" Then how do you stop this? " - Gordon

Everybody began to think, but nothing came to mind.

Tyler came over to Tidmouth to talk to Thomas.

" Thomas? Did you leave Annie and Clarabel at Wellsworth? " - Tyler

Thomas was still quietly laughing and Tyler wasn't fond of this.

" You think that's funny? " - Tyler

" No, not at all. " - Thomas

" Then why are you laughing? " - Tyler

" Cause, something...James...he got..." - Thomas

He couldn't even think anymore. Gordon decided to give the answer.

" James got covered in apples, and so Thomas called him Apple Pie James. " - Gordon

After saying that, him and Thomas again laughed loud, making everyone annoyed as can be.

" Thomas, please stop. " - Emily

" Please Gordon, this is not funny anymore. " - Rebecca

" I got this. " - Tyler

He was going to squeeze Thomas's cheeks, as that was the way he could get Thomas to stop and listen. That also works with Jake and James.

Tyler quickly ran over to Thomas, only for him to trip on a rail and land face first in the dirt.

" Ow, my molar! " - Tyler

" You okay Tyler? " - Edward

" Not really. " - Tyler

He then stood up and tried to move, but that fall got him bad.

" Yeah, I might need to sit down for a minute. " - Tyler

However, during that time. Henry was quietly giggling to himself, and no one noticed. But once everyone quieted down. They heard him.

" Henry? What's the deal? " - Nia

" Nothing, it's just that Tyler's scream when he fell was so funny to listen to. " - Henry

He then giggled more loud. Tyler then grumbled.

" Do it again. " - Henry

" Sure. Why don't I jump off a cliff? " - Tyler

But that made Henry, and then Gordon and Thomas laugh more.

Everyone had enough, this needed to stop.

" Okay, that's it. " - Rebecca

" Why won't you guys stop? " - Nia

" It's just that everything has been funny. " - Gordon

" No. They haven't. " - Tyler

But Henry, Gordon, and Thomas still keep laughing. It was clear all 3 of them had the case of the giggles, Gordon getting it again.

" How are we gonna stop this? " - Emily

" I got an idea. " - Tyler

Tyler was able to move again, and quickly ran back to the motel, running past Hailey.

" Hey Tyler. " - Hailey

But he didn't answer and ran like a cheetah.

" Ok bye. " - Hailey

She then went to Tidmouth to show the engines something.

" Hey guys. " - Hailey

" No jokes please. " - Edward

" Don't worry. I'm not. " - Hailey

" Good. " - Emily

" I just wanted to say. What do you think of my new tattoo? " - Hailey

She then rolled up her sleeve and showed everyone her tattoo. Which was of her and Patrick hugging.

" That's cute. " - Rebecca

" Nice. " - Edward

" Very impressive work. " - Emily

" Henry? " - Hailey

Henry heard his name and looked at Hailey. He didn't look at the tattoo though. He was still thinking of Tyler's scream, and before you know it, he and Gordon and Thomas began to laugh again.

" Hahahaha. I'm sorry, that was still hilarious to see. " - Henry

" I can't stop thinking about it. " - Gordon

" Rodger. " - Thomas

" Rodger? " - Nia

Hailey thought they were laughing at her and her tattoo.

" I knew it. I knew this was stupid. " - Hailey

She then ripped the tattoo off her arm. It was apparently a fake one, not a real one. She then went back to the motel pouting.

Just as she left, Tyler returned to stop this laughing crap.

He came to Tidmouth, with a microphone and speaker. He set it down on the ground.

" Okay. This is ending now. " - Tyler

" What is this? " - Thomas

" Watch. " - Tyler

Thomas didn't care and he and the other two still kept laughing.

" What are you gonna do? " - Rebecca

" Cover your ears. " - Tyler

" We don't have ears. " - Edward

" Oh. Right. Just brace yourself for something loud. " - Tyler

After he said that, Rebecca, Nia, Edward, and Emily went to the back of their sheds.

Tyler then put on some large earmuffs.

Thomas, Gordon, and Henry were still laughing.

So then Tyler turned on the speaker and microphone, and put the mic right up next to the speaker.

Which let out a loud screeching sound.

That made Thomas, Gordon, and Henry stop laughing and quickly scream and yell for it to stop.

" Ow, make it stop. Make it stop. " - Thomas

" Turn that off now! " - Gordon

" I can't hear anything now. " - Henry

Tyler pulled the mic away from the speaker and turned it off and took off his earmuffs.

" You can come out now. " - Tyler

The other engines came out of their sheds.

" It is over? " - Edward

Then they all looked at Henry, Gordon, and Thomas. They were still angry about the loud noise.

" Tyler, Never do that again. " - Thomas

" Sorry. I had to do it. " - Tyler

" Are guys like, you know, better? " - Nia

" I guess so. " - Gordon

" I'm glad that everything is quiet down. " - Henry

" So you're done laughing? " - Emily

" Laughing? " - Thomas, Gordon, and Henry

Guess they totally forgot about the laughing.

" Forget it. I'm just glad you guys are back to normal again. " - Emily

" Whatever you say. " - Gordon

" Okay. Looks like were done here. " - Tyler

" WHO DID THAT! " - Caleb

Everyone looked at Caleb coming over angry. He clearly heard the screeching.

" Who made that noise? " - Caleb

He then looked and saw Tyler still holding the microphone. Tyler noticed it and hid the mic behind is back.

" Tyler? " - Caleb

" I swear, I had to do it. " - Tyler

" You're sleeping with Jake tonight. " - Caleb

" You come on Caleb. He mumbles in his sleep. " - Tyler

Caleb walked away from him, with Tyler following him telling him to not punish him. But too late for that.

Meanwhile, Gordon, Thomas, and Henry finally stopped laughing and everyone was glad it was over.

" Are you guys okay? Did I do something? " - Thomas

" Nope. Everyone is just fine Tommy. " - Emily

The others decided to forget about all the laughing, since the 3 laughers can't remember what happened.

" I'm gonna sleep now. " - Henry

" Good idea. " - Nia

" Gordon? You okay? " - Rebecca

" I'm alright Rebecca. You okay? " - Gordon

" I am now. Wanna go out for a bit? " - Rebecca

" I would love that my sweet. " - Gordon

He and Rebecca smiled and left. It was now over. Gordon got rid of his giggles again, well actually Tyler did, but it over, thankfully.

Let us all hope this will never happen again.

THE END

* * *

**This was a weird story I know. This might be the worst story I made, but that's okay. I'm not prefect.**

**The episode, Gordon Gets the Giggles, was very funny to me. I know the idea might be dumb, but I enjoyed it a lot.**

**Next story will be James X Percy. Stay tuned.**

**Bye. Love, Ethan.**


End file.
